transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Crystal Chaos
Planet Larraman Jrames Larraman Jrames appears to be your average M-Class planet from orbit. There appear to be cities here and there, visible from the night side. And yet, the surface reveals something decidedly unfriendly. There's an air of constant suspicion and hostility from the world's ten foot tall humanoid inhabitants, and they appear to be constantly watching one another for signs of misconduct of some kind. Still, the spaceport has signs that appear friendly enough, featuring messages like, "Outsiders Welcome" and "Even Robots" and "Even if Those Robots are at War With Each Other." Hmmmm. Planet Larraman Jrames Planet Larraman Jrames is a lot friendlier than it used to be. Still, given the devastation and population loss it suffered during the Coalition of the Brave's war against Cybertron, the planet is in a lot of trouble, with the inhabitants struggling to recover. At the very least, now that their long-overdue anti-psychotic medicines have been introduced into their water supply, they can think clearly without flying into fits of rage over nothing... for now! Larraman Jrames has been doing quite a bit better ever since Scorponok an entire interstellar cargo ship's worth of anti-psychotic drugs into their water supply. Ever since, no one has flipped out over an innocuous observation or even remarked that someone needs to "check their privilege", and mostly, the inhabitants have focused on rebuilding their society. Unfortunately, the Decepticons and their MECH "allies" are back and have put those plans on hold. "You... you and your MECH friends, you used us!" cries one sobbing Larramanian woman at a man clad in black power armor. "We were sick, and you exploited us for your war!" "That's right, we did!" says Blackthorne Shore from inside that power armor, his Magnalok Exo-Suit. "And we're exploiting you again, so back into the pit with you!" And with that, he backhands the woman (who stood only slightly shorter than himself in his suit) backwards into a mine, where other Larramanians are using mining tools to dig a deep pit into the ground and hauling out crystals. At the edges of the pit, Decepticons and MECH troops are standing guard, watching to ensure they don't quit or get out of line. "Keep mining those crystals, and maybe we'll let you back up OUT of that pit!" Blackthorne sneers down at them. Fortunately, though, the Larramanians, their sanity recovered, realized the Autobots aren't their enemies anymore, and set up a hyperspace distress beacon to contact them should the Decepticons ever return, and that beacon was triggered some time ago! ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Hook knows the reason why he was brought in on this. But it doesn't make it sit with him any better, MECH needed an expert on raw materials excavation, and while Scavenger may have been a better choice, only Hook possessed the...panache to properly communicate with humans. Of course he'd rather be his laboratory right now but duty is duty. He glances over at Blackthorne and remains expressionless as the human strikes the women. Why should Hook care? Would a human care if a cockroach mistreated another cockroach? He tightens his grip on his laser pistol as he stands next to Blackthorne. "Yes, get back to work human. Scorponok will have his new armor." The surgeon knows all to well what sort of material is needed, and the quality is needs to be, in order to repair Scorponok properly. If the mine was big enough, Hook would be in there himself inspecting their production, but he wants to see how Blackthorne handles the situation, out of boredom than anything else. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Not six Earth hours ago, an emergency transmission was sent out from Larraman Jrames, from a 'surprisingly industrious when not rage-inducing' civilian. Unfortunately, the Coalition of the Brave, what remnants of it remain, weren't the first ones to respond to it. Planet LJ's least favorite peacekeepers and liberators, the Autobots got the cue-in first. % A FEW HOURS AGO: Elita One appears on a personal communique screen at Retoris, where Velum is generally assigned. "Lieutenant Commander Velum, I've picked up a distress signal from out of orbit. Larraman Jrames is reporting unusual activity, and occupation. I'd like to check it out, but I need the assistance of someone who can handle crowd control as well as watch my back. You interested?" NOW: Elita One's own semi-personal shuttle from her work in Intel, the Aegis, which slips into orbit around Planet LJ. The ship itself looks like a hunk of junk, which makes being spotted a bit easier to work with at least. Sensors do a passive scan as she regards the tech-bay's screen. Elita One puts a hand to her chin in thought, "Decepticons look to be either marshalling or forcing the Jrames inhabitants into forced labor, by the looks of it. I recognize that green anywhere." She sends out an encrypted hailing message to relay back to Cybertron, to report her findings and request assistance in case this drags on. "Guess it's time to send people packing again." She takes the helm again, dropping the shuttle into orbit. "Depending on their numbers, this could get ugly. So we'll have to strike fast, you with me?" She glances aside at the Nebulon for affirmation. Interested? Damn right she was. Anything to get back on the field, and of course help those in need. But also.. well, something didn't feel right about the whole thing. With her exo seated in the co-pilot's chair, Velum finishes checking over her systems and turns attention to the sensor readout, a grimace working onto her features at the news. "Labor doing what, I wonder. I swear, those Cons come up with new schemes every day." After the shuttle enters the planet's atmosphere, Velum stands and grabs a hold of the handhold near the door, actually smirking now when glancing Elita's way. "Would I be here if I wasn't? Let's kick their asses outta here." With that said she seals up the cockpit and unholsters her assault rifle, ready for battle. Climbing up into her large exo suit, Velum straps in, fires it up, and is ready to fight ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Magnalok Exo-Suit isn't sure if Hook meant himself or the Larramanian by that remark, who isn't human at all. Given how disinterested the Decepticons are in anything but simple conquest. So short-sighted! "He'll get his armor--and we'll have leftovers, as well! Once we've refined these crystals, we'll have stable Ununtrium to play with, and Scorponok will be even more powerful than before!" Blackthorne stares down into the pit, as the inhabitants struggle to push a heavy cart full of crystals towards a loading platform tied to a block and tackle. They bump the cart on a rock and accidentally spill crystals all over the ground. "You idiots!" Blackthorne snarls, and aims an arm towards the cart. The magnets mounted on it engage, lifting the cart up and over the Larramanian miners. "Apparently I need to squish a few of you to get you properly motivated!" If Hook wanted a demonstration of what Blackthorne was capable of, he was about to get it! Elita One moves to kneel, her breastplate swings up on both sides, her arms retract, slipping behind her as she sinks down. A windshield rises up at the end, covering her face as she turns into a futuristic car. The futuristic car breaks open in the middle, as the legs form upward. Her hood shifts into her armor plating with her arms coming together at the last, turning into Elita One's robot mode. Before the war, Hook swore an oath, as a doctor, to do no harm. Naturally, over time self-interest and conquest took priority. So it doesn't bother Hook in the slightest to standby as the fleshlings are threatened, in fact, cruelty is something Hook encourages, among the Decepticons and their associates. However, this one time, it may not be appropriate. He looks over to Blackthorne with a half smile, and an outstretched hand with a thumbs down gesture. "Smash them if you will, but remember the faster we mine this ore, the better" Hook remarks, really only caring about the operation. Business before pleasure. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Viewscreens pop up as the shuttle approaches. Elita One surveys the dark situation, musing with Velum on their own frequency, when suddenly an image enlarges. Some familiar Con or power armor perhaps? And about to crush some civilians. If that's not an Autobot cue, nothing is! Setting the ship to autopilot, Elita One summons her cannon as she bolts to the sliding door. "No time to waste, Move!" She leaps out of the perfectly good aircraft, wind capturing her as she brings the cannon to bear. Freefall was always a hard tough spot to do precision aiming, but there was little other option. Could any Autobot do any less? She takes a half-second to adjust for her own descent, then unleashes a burst of plasma fire at Blackthorne's minecart. Enough to knock it away, hopefully, from the forced labor. Plasma roars, as she calls out in challenge, "Not while we're around, Decepticon allies!" She slams into the ground, her servos shuddering from the impact then rights herself in the small crater. Her optics narrowed firmly, her faceplate a thin line. The Femme Commander is torqued. "I don't know and I don't care what you're doing here. You're leaving....NOW!" The Global Pose Tracker marks that Elita One has 'skipped' her action for this round. Exosuit <'Velum'> follows Elita out without hesitation, letting the femme keep the Larramanians safe as she gets a quick survey of the area during their descent. Damn, the Cons really do have this place occupied, enough that they may need some backup soon. But right now she stays focused on Hook and... "Exo armor..?" The two touch down hard, but Velum is upright in an instant, bringing rifle up and training it on the pair overlooking the pit. "You heard the lady. Unless you want things to get ugly real fast then you'll get the hell off this planet." Attention zeros in on Blackthorne after that, tone firm as she demands he speak up, "Just who are you, though? I'd know an exo suit from a mile away, and you're no EDC." Combat: Exosuit <'Velum'> sets her defense level to Guarded. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'>'s head turns towards Hook as the Decepticon chides. "Oh, I thought you Decepticons were more fun than that! Besides, a few casualties are to be expected in a mining job like this!" However, the decision is made for him as Elita blasts his cart away. "WELL, and I thought you were a killjoy, Hook! Seems the Autobots are here, and one of their pets!" But isn't he a pet too--ah, whatever. "Oh, I don't think we're going anywhere! Not without our prize!" Blackthorne says. "The rest of you grunts--" He turns back to the gumby 'cons and MECH troops. "Focus on getting the crystals loaded up, Hook and I will handle this--or at least, I will, heheheh!" He approaches Velum's suit, no obvious weapons drawn. "Ah, you don't know me? I'm Blackthorne Shore, pleased to make your acquaintance! As for my suit, you wouldn't know it because it's one of a kind, my own custom design, composed of the finest non-metallic materials available! You on the other hand.... well, I wonder what you're made of!" He raises his gauntlets towards Velum and they glow with energy. If she isn't careful she might be caught in a crushing magnetic field! Combat: Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> strikes Exosuit <'Velum'> with his Magna-Tear attack! -4 Hook is observing the chaos cooly, as he watches the mining cart get blasted away. Easy Answer, Autbots. He whirls around to see Elita One and an unknown acomplice to him. "Ahh Yes...I knew one of you fools would show up at some point." He pulls out another laser pistol from subspace. "Its a shame really, how often I have to get my hands dirty with common mechs like you...and a fleshling I see? Slumming are we?" He laughs and then says "And we won't be leaving, not anytime soon." He gives a sarcastic smile and opens fire at the Autobot. Combat: Hook strikes Elita One with his Laser Pistol attack! -3 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Elita One says, "Hypocrite." Elita One responds immediately, as Hook tracks her, and catches her in the shoulder" Combat: Elita One sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Elita One strikes Hook with her Plasma Cannon attack! -4 "Hypocrite." Elita One responds immediately, as Hook tracks her, and catches her in the shoulder. She grunts, as her shoulder smokes from the energy wound. She takes a more defensive stance, rolling quickly off to the side to put some ground between her and Velum, in case Blackthorne's magnets worked on larger targets. The Femme Commander has been used as a weapon on several occasions. "Hook, you ever listen to half the trash that spews out of your vocalizer? It's obvious who's giving the orders here." She raises her weapon, sending powerful plasma against the Constructicon, trying to keep him off balance. Exosuit <'Velum'> holds her ground as Blackthorne approaches, finger tensing ever so slightly on the trigger of her gun. But before she can fire off a round, the man raises his arms and almost immediately her suit begins to bow under an invisible pressure. "Ergh, the hell..?" She hisses, safe behind the cockpit's shielding while armor paneling begins to groan and warp under the strain that nearly makes her take a knee. "Guess MECH's been playing with some new toys lately." The Nebulan grunts and pushes her exo against the strain while reaching for a rather large rock that she quickly hefts up and hurls at Blackthorne. Anything to distract him! Combat: Exosuit <'Velum'> sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Exosuit <'Velum'> strikes Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> with her A Giant Rock attack! -4 Combat: You took 6 damage. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) "Don't give MECH too much credit," Shore replies as he keeps his gauntlets focused on Velum, forcing her exo down. "They had nothing to do with my design, and besides, I'm less of an employee and more of a contractor!" He charges at Velum, and this time he swings those heavy gauntlets at her suit's head as opposed to using any wacky magnetic power. "Not that it matters, soon enough you'll be dead, whoever you are!" Combat: Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> strikes Exosuit <'Velum'> with his Punch attack! Hook ducks slightly and tries to leap out of the way, but its too late, the superheated plasma catches him squarely on the leg, leaving a large indentation of melted armor. Hook picks himself off the ground, and steadies himself. "The trash the comes from my mouth? You uncouth Autobore, atleast I have something interesting to say." He brushes the dirt off his frame, pulls out a energy sabre from subspace, and takes a few steps towards Elita. "Stop that. Stop this. Why do you care about these fleshlings so? You should check your logic circuits, because I think your caught in an infinite loop. Doctors Orders, Elita!" He finally lights up his sabre with a crack, swings it high overhead and tries to bring it down on the Autobot as he runs towards her. Combat: Hook misses Elita One with his Violet Lightsaber attack! -2 ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Elita One leaps backwards from Hook's violent and violet energysword ™. She lights on the ground nimbly, then just shakes her head. "You're right....you're right about something." She cracks off a few shots at Hook's feet to keep him at bay, before a powerful jump changes her angle of attack. "Some mechs are just beyond debate. So words are just useless to you...but let me educate you anyway." She swaps out to her battle pistols, then jumps again atop the wrecked minecart, "The only way any race is strong is by doing so OFF the backs of other races. If we have to depend on others to survive even in victory, we are dependant." She leaps forward, hanging in air as both of her pistols go off, aiming right for Hook's head. "And another thing...IF we were so weak as you think we are, why are we still here?" Felt good to ask that question. She lands a moment later in a crouched position. 'Need to stop waxing poetic and just shoot this guy...' Combat: Elita One strikes Hook with her TALKING IS A FREE ACTION attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Hook's Accuracy. (Blinded) Finally, the field drops. Velum takes a second to get her bearings, though this gives Blackthorne enough time to step up and clock her in the head with a fist. Unfortunately it doesn't do too much, which is bad news for Blackthorne when her exo's head cranes back to leer down at the shorter suit. "I doubt it with punches like those." She actually muses with a hidden sneer. "And I'm surprised you've never heard of me. The name's Velum, pleasure to meet you!" She punctuates her sentence with a sudden shink as a sharp blade emerges from her exo's wrist, pulling arm back before swiftly striking forward to stab him in the chest and give a nasty twist, should she hit. Combat: Exosuit <'Velum'> strikes Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> with her Gauntlet Blade (Smash) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) A plastic fist doesn't hit very hard--imagine that! And Blackthorne's suit takes significantly punishment in return from Velum's hidden blade, and the twist leaves a nasty gouge in his armor! "Velum, eh?" Shore muses. "Actually, I think I have heard of you in some MECH briefing--apparently you're rated as being annoying enough to send an assassin after! Oh, sorry, did I give away the surprise?" He could be bluffing to get under her skin, but with an organization like MECH, can one take the risk? He backs away from the Nebulan, considering. "Well, you're going to be a handful for somebody, I'm sure--problem is, it might not be me!" Then his gauntlets come up again, and that magnetic field kicks in again, but this time, instead of crushing Velum's suit, it appears to seize control of it! "Dance for me, puppet! Shoot your friend in the back, and help MY 'friend!'" Combat: Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> strikes Exosuit <'Velum'> with his Magnetic Puppetmaster attack! Hook can't belive this Autobot's agility as he completly misses her with his energy sabre. He simply watches her bounce around, and its the last watching he does as her shots are true, catching him squarely in the optics. The optic visor melts right into his face, blinding him. "My optics, you vile wretch!" He screams as he stumbles around shooting blindly in Elita One's direction with his pistols. The shots land harmlessly in the dirt. Eventually, the good doctor calms himself enough to take out a surgical tool from subspace, and cuts two improptu holes in his now ruin visor. "You've ruined my good looks..." He waxes, as he takes out another surgical tool, this time a rotating buzzsaw that looks like it would slice through armor with the greatest of ease. "Now its time I ruin yours!", he charges her once more, aiming for the face as well. Combat: Hook misses Elita One with his Medical Malpractice attack! ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) Elita One quiets down, watching Hook's movements. Knowing he's a good shot, she focuses on anticipation...and shooting someone in the face doesn't hurt either. However Hook's...grotesque way of alleviating his blindness was disturbing, even if it was just his visor. Her optics widen as he does. She tumbles forward and to the side to avoid his surgical strike. She skids on the broken pavement and rubble. "Better mechs than you have tried! Been beaten, shot, run through, set on fire, blown up repeatedly, smashed by Bruticus, irradiated by Shockwave, Galvcannoned, gored and had both legs blown off. And that was just in the last two years." As she raises her cannon up, her words are simple, "You just will never be rid of me." Having put a bit more space between her and Hook, she opens fire again. Combat: Elita One strikes Hook with her But wait didn't she die in MUSH History with Red Alert? attack! -1 "Yeah? Well tell 'em I'll be waiting." Velum growls and rips her blade out, leaving a nasty wound in Blackthorne's suit. The threat of an assassin isn't good, no, but since when has Velum ever backed down from a challenge? She certainly isn't going to submit defeat when he pulls another trick and uses those fancy magnetic powers to seize control of her suit. "Damnit! Elita, watch out!" Velum shouts while wrestling with the controls, trying to steer the crosshairs of her assault rifle back towards Blackthorne. She can't stop it from pulling the trigger, though, and lights up the field with a spray of laserfire. Let's hope it doesn't hit a friendly! Combat: Exosuit <'Velum'>'s Open Fire attack on Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> goes wild! Combat: Exosuit <'Velum'> strikes herself with her Open Fire attack! -2 ___ ___ _ _ ___ _ _ / __| / _ \ | \| | / __| | | | | | (__ | (_) | | .` | \__ \ |_| |_| \___| \___/ |_|\_| |___/ (_) (_) Hook takes a blast of Autobot plasma squarely in the chest, sending him back into the dirt. He gets up, rather slowly this time, and what a sight the mech is. Hole in his chest and legs, still smoldering, and a mockery of what optics should look like, of which he scratches at briefly and winces. Clearly he is still in pain from the damage and improptu surgery he performed. Hook is hurt, and doesn't take any time to jaw this time, prefering to let his pistols do the talking. Combat: Hook strikes Elita One with his Laser Pistol attack! Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> laughs as somehow Velum ends up just shooting herself! "Well, I guess I'll just have to settle for letting you help ME instead, hahaha!" he gloats. "I've had enough playtime for today, though--time for me to escape with our prize!" Following the Decepticons and MECH troopers who are loading some of the crystals into the back of a slim MECH transport, Blackthorne climbs inside and waves out the back hatch as it begins to take off. "So long, Velum! And thanks for covering my retreat, Hook! Hahahaha!" "That son of a glitch!" a gumby 'con yells. "How are WE getting off this planet?" "We brought our own shuttle here, duh?" says another 'con gumby. "Oh, right..." Combat: Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Hook, Elita One, and Exosuit <'Velum'> There was a reason for all this, and Elita One was bound and determined to find out what the root cause of it was. She eyed Velum off to the side, the Nebulon was tough...tougher than her probably, but she was capable of taking care of this solo if need be. If the Decepticons were desperate enough to force servitude on Larrraman Jrames, they had a reason for it. Hook catches her in the side as she takes her eyes off the ball. She grunted inwardly, as more metal seared and creaked under the burns. The thought struck her that maybe Hook's temper would be her intel. Blurr'd enjoy getting some knowledge on this...and Elita One was Intel Director for quite a while. "Lost your voice, Hook? Lost all that bravado and unwarranted sense of accomplishment?" She edges backwards towards the Con transport, "Makes me think I'll...." Her voice trails off, as...as...Blackthrone exits early? Who the heck is that genre-saavy? She shields herself from the MECH transport's exhaust, staring up at it as he takes off. "Well that....that was unexpected." She fires at the transport as it takes to the skies, more in frustration than actual tactics. Combat: Elita One strikes Magnalok Exo-Suit <'Blackthorne Shore'> with her Next Time Gadget! NEXT TIME! (Disruptor) attack! Combat: You took 7 damage. ___ ___ _____ ___ _ _ | _ ) / _ \ |_ _| / __| | | | | | _ \ | (_) | | | \__ \ |_| |_| |___/ \___/ |_| |___/ (_) (_) So much for trying not to hit a friendly. Velum should have been worried about not hitting herself! Unexpectedly the gun turns around and she fires directly at her own face, damaging her exo's head something fierce and distracting her long enough for Blackthorne to make his escape with his MECH cohorts. By the time she can get back her sensors it's too late, Blackthorne is in the air and fleeing the planet. Of course this pisses Velum off to no end, the woman growling and slamming a fist on the console. "Damn, he got away!" She fumes, though attention soon shifts to Hook, who got left behind. Yeah, you better start running, buddy. Combat: Exosuit <'Velum'> takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Hook watches in shock as, not suprisingly, Blackthorne makes his getaway. Used by a fleshling of all things, how disgusting. Hook steadies himself, putting his pistols away, and taking a step back or two from the duo, knowing he's outnumbered. "We'll finish this another time Autobot, and next time I'll return the favor for this!" He gestures towards his busted optics. He raises his wrist his mouth and radios <>. The Constructicon takes towards the air, along with the rest of the Decepticon Gumbies. Combat: Hook begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Elita One and Exosuit <'Velum'>